Cat trouble
by RiYuki19
Summary: Kyuubi Hamil? OMG! Gara-gara ini nih, Deidara sama akatsuki lainnya sibuk. Mereka berbondong-bondong menginterogasi Kyuubi. Kayak apa ya? Well, just read it minna! .
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hallo, udah lama author gak nulis dan update, maap authornya kemarin-kemarin sakit, tapi sekarang **

**udah sembuh sih dan mudah-mudahan aja bisa nerusin fic author yang belum selesai. Ini cerita baru soal **

**pengalaman author sama temen-temen author soal kucing. Dan soal cerita author yang "AKATSUKI MASUK **

**SEKOLAH" mungkin author akan butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk nerusinnya lagi, maklum feelnya rada **

**ilang jadi author harus baca-baca ulang. Oh, ya yang jadi kucingnya Deidara itu Kyuubi (jinchuriki), seingat **

**author dulu ada yang req minta diadain tokoh jinchuriki (author lupa niknya yang req hehe maap yah),  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Akatsuki milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>CAT TROUBLE<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

Di suatu siang yang indah terjadi kegemparan di markas Akatsuki kita tercinta (author: Halah, Akatsuki kan emang tiap hari selalu heboh kali!). Mari kita intip kegemparan apa sih yang kali ini melanda seisi markas Akatsuki!.

"Buang gak Dei!" Teriak Hidan lebay sambil ngacung-ngacungin sabit sakti miliknya.

"Ih, Hidan jahat un! Gak punya perasaan, un!" omel Deidara sambil memeluk sesuatu yang sedang dia pegang, dengan pelukan penuh perlindungan.

"Bener-bener lu ya, Dei! Buang kagak! Jangan sampe itu mahkluk gua potong-potong!" Gertak Hidan psikopatnya kumat.

"Hueeeeee, Atut, un~" Deidara langsung ngumpet di balik Sasori yang Cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah, kenapa tadi dia ijinin Deidara membawa mahkluk nista itu kedalam markas.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Dei, buruan jalannya! Gue pengen cepet-cepet pulang nih!" teriak Sasori yang melihat Deidara bengong sambil menatap semak-semak._

"_Dei…..Jangan diem aja dong lo!" akhirnya Sasori terpaksa mendekati Deidara yang sepertinya masih betah berlama-lama memandangi semak-semak._

"_Elo ngapain sih Dei?" tanya Sasori heran ngeliat kelakuan Deidara._

"_Sssst….Jangan berisik, un!" kata Deidara nyuruh Sasori mingkem, lalu Deidara berjalan mendekati semak-semak yang dari tadi dia liat._

'_Ini bocah mau ngapain sih sebenernya!' batin Sasori mulai kesel, soalnya dia udah kepanasan, mau buru-buru istirahat, tapi si Deidara sepertinya tidak mau bekerja sama dalam rencana Sasori –untuk pulang cepat segera-._

"_Liat nih, un!" teriak Deidara girang sambil bawa-bawa mahkluk kecil berbulu yang baru dia tangkep dari balik semak-semak._

"_Kucing….?" Tanya Sasori sambil mengernyitkan alis._

"_Iya, un! Liat badannya basah, kayanya dia abis keujanan…." Kata Deidara sambil ngelus-ngelus bulu kucing berwarna orange yang basah tersebut._

"_Meow…"_

"_Pasti dia juga kelaperan, un….Sasori-danna, kita bawa pulang yuk!" akhirnya ide nista Deidara keluar juga, hal yang udah Sasori duga._

"_Aduh Dei, Si Kakuzu pasti gak setuju lo bawa-bawa itu kucing! Lagian Itachi sama Hidan itu kan alergi sama bulu kucing!" kata Sasori berusaha mencegah Deidara membawa mahkluk yang bernama kucing tersebut, pasalnya pasti nanti dia ikutan kena getah omelan dari yang lain._

"_Boleh yah, Sasori-danna! Gue janji deh, bakalan jagain ini kucing dan gak ngerepotin yang lain, un….Yah-yah, boleh yah,un….Please,un…" pinta Deidara sambil mohon-mohon dan masang puppy eyes ke Sasori yang merupakan kelemahan terbesar sang Puppet Master._

"…_Serah lah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, lo yang tanggung jawab ya!" akhirnya Sasori ngalah juga._

"_Hore, makasih un!" Deidara langsung kesenengan sambil muter-muter gaje._

"_Meow!" ini kucing juga kayanya ikutan seneng._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hatchi! Buang kagak itu kucing!" omel Hidan sambil bersin-bersin dan sukses bikin Kakuzu yang lagi semedi dalem kamar keluar sambil misuh-misuh.

"Lu kenapa sih? Suara lu itu ganggu kerjaan gua tau!" omel Kakuzu sambil mamerin duit yang dia dapet dari hasil misi ke Hidan.

"Itu, Zu! Masa si Deidara mau melihara kucing di markas!" Hidan ngadu ke Kakuzu udah kaya bocah aja.

"APA-APAAN SIH LU DEI! BIAYA PERAWATAN ITU KUCING MAHAL! GIMANA KALAU ITU KUCING SAKIT? BELOM LAGI BIAYA MAKAN KUCINGNYA, MINUMNYA, KERIMBATHNYA?" Teriak Kakuzu mulai lebay sejadi-jadinya dan bikin Pein sama Konan yang lagi asik pacaran di dapur keluar.

"Bawel banget lo Bandar minyak!" omel Pein yang baru nongol sambil melempar Koran ke Kakuzu yang dengan telak tepat mengenai wajah Kakuzu.

"Itu tuh Pein! Masa si Deidara mau melihara kucing!" kata Kakuzu gak peduli dengan lemparan nista Pein yang baru saja mendarat cantik di mukanya.

"ASTAGA! APA-AP-…." Belum sempet si Pein nyerocos lebih lanjut, omongannya udah di potong (bebek angsa!) sama Konan.

"Aih, lucunya~~~~" kata Konan gemes dan langsung gendong kucing tersebut kedalam pelukannya, bikin Pein ngiri plus ngiler sambil berpikir nista.

" Namanya siapa? " tanya Konan sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala kucing tersebut.

" Namanya Kyuubi, un!" jawab Deidara sambil ngacungin jempol, soalnya kucing yang dia temuin itu punya ekor Sembilan.

" Lucu nya, Pein boleh ya di pelihara~~ " kata Konan sambil masang puppy eyes ke Pein, yang tentunya sang ketua bokep tersebut gak bisa nolak permintaan Konan dengan tampang melas kayak gitu.

" Boleh kok ayank, apa sih yang gak buat kamu!" jawab Pein sambil senyum keren (niatnya sih mau senyum keren tapi hasilnya malah kayak senyum mesum *sweatdrop*).

" Payah lu Pein! Jangan lemah sama cewek! Ha-hatsi!" sembur Hidan ke muka Pein plus hujan lokal dari bersinnya si Hidan.

" Bawel, yang ketua kan gua!" omel Pein galak sampe pierchingan di mukanya bergetar dahsyat.

" Ada apaan sih? " tanya Kisame yang baru nongol sama Itachi dan Zetsu ( baru pulang misi ceritanya ).

" Masa Deidara mau melihara kucing! " kali ini Hidan ngadu ke trio yang baru pulang misi barusan, dan berusaha mengeluarkan jurus hasutan setan.

" Jah, entar ikan-ikan gua gimana nasibnya? " protes Kisame sambil ngacir ke aquariumnya tercinta dan ngecek nasib si Juju ( aka ikan mas koki berwarna merah, putih ).

" Kucing?" tanya Itachi sambil melotot tajam kearah mahkluk berbulu orange yang berada di pelukan Konan. Lima menit kemudian terdengar suara dahsyat dari Itachi berkali-kali ( dia bersin gak karuan dan terpaksa ngabur keluar ).

* * *

><p>Gak berapa lama Itachi kembali lagi masuk kedalem dan kali ini mukanya full masker yang dia dapat entah dari mana *sweatdrop*.<p>

" Buang kagak itu kucing! " omel Itachi sambil melotot serem.

" Hidan sama Itachi-san jahat un! " kata Deidara lebay sambil mewek, berlindung kebelakang Konan.

" Jangan di buang, buat gua aja sini, kebetulan gua laper." Sambung Zetsu yang bikin Deidara merinding bayangin kucing tersyangnya jadi makanan mahkluk nista macem Zetsu.

" Gak boleh, un! Awas macem-macem bakalan gue bom perut elo, un! " Deidara udah pasang kuda-kuda mau bom Zetsu, si Venusflytrap terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah ngeliat Deidara udah pasang pose perlindungan kayak seorang emak yang lagi ngelindungin anaknya.

" Udah-deh, mending buat vote aja " kata Sasori memberi usul, yang akhirnya di setujui oleh akatsuki lainnya.

" Oke, gue setuju. Siapa yang gak setuju ada kucing di markas kita angkat tangan" kata Pein tumben kalem.

Hasilnya :

Hidan = Karena alergi kucing

Itachi = Dia juga alergi kucing

Kisame = Takut ikannya di rampok

Zetsu = Katanya sih karena kucingnya gak bisa dimakan *sweatdrop*

Kakuzu = Takut memakan biaya dan takut bikin repot

" Berarti hasilnya itu kucing harus di buang! 5 banding 4, Gua yang menang! YESS! " kata Hidan langsung lompat-lompat kegirangan.

" Tunggu dulu, un! Masih ada Tobi, un! Dia juga harus vote, un! " kata Deidara gak terima.

Baru aja di omongin, dan mahkluk gaje bertopeng lollipop itu pun nongol.

" Waw, pada omongin Tobi nih? Senpai-senpai kangen yah sama Tobi?" tanya Tobi sok pede, sok yakin, sok kenal, sok deket dan sok-sok yang lainnya.

" Siapa juga yang kangen sama lu! " jawab akatsuki kompak sambil sweatdrop liat tingkah autis Tobi yang kagak bisa ilang-ilang.

" Gue Cuma butuh suara lo aja, un! " sambung Deidara sambil berharap Tobi berada di pihaknya.

" Jangan senpai, kalau suara Tobi di ambil nanti Tobi gak bisa ngomong dong~" kata Tobi dodolnya kumat (maklum Tobi gak ngerti bahasa tingkat tinggi).

" Bukan itu maksud gue, un! " geram Deidara dongkol sama kedodolan kohainya ini.

" Udah, biar gue aja yang jelasin! " sela Sasori mulai bête.

" Gini nih, Deidara mau melihara kucing, lu setuju kagak? " tanya Sasori menjelaskan pakai bahasa manusia yang normal, sederhana dan wajar biar bisa dengan mudah di cerna (emang makanan?) sama otak autis Tobi.

" SETUJU, SETUJU, SETUJU !" Tobi teriak tepat di depan muka Sasori.

" Horeee! Makasih , un!" sekarang giliran Deidara yang lompat-lompat kegirangan bahagia sambil meluk-meluk Tobi. Tobi sih keenakan dipeluk-peluk.

" Jangan seneng dulu lu pirang! Kedudukan kita masih sama, lima lawan lima! " sela Hidan membuyarkan kebahagian yang sudah di bayangkan Deidara barusan ck ck ck.

" Ya, udah elo jan ken po aja berdua! " usul Sasori lagi. (Akatsuki payah neh, masa yang ngasih usul Sasori doang! Mana usul mu Pein, sebagai ketua payah ah! *di rinnengan*).

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Pein: Woi, author kok malah bikin cerita lain?<p>

Author: Sebenernya ide ini sudah lama mengeram di otak saya (ayam kale ngerem) daripada lupa jadi author tulis aja sekarang.

Pein: Hooo, tapi kan lu masih ada cerita yang belum selesai!

Author: Iya, saya tau, tenang saja pasti saya selesaikan kok, hanya author butuh waktu, maklum udah lama author gak nulis dan author agak lupa sama jalan cerita yang satunya, jadi perlu auhtor baca ulang lagi.

Pein: Sep dah author.

Author: Maap yah, author udah lama gak update dan cerita saya jadi ada yang terbengkalai, semoga cerita yang ini masih bisa menyenangkan buat yang baca *author harap-harap cemas*, kritik dan reviewnya akan author tunggu dan terima ^^.

Enjoy it!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Hola! makasih yang udah kasih masukan soal rookie Konoha, akan author pikirkan hehehehe. Chap**

** ini sepertinya pendek...*Mikir*. Sigh, sepertinya author kehilangan mood nulis karena masih memikirkan **

**nasib fic author yang belum beres...Keep reading and enjoy it meski garing ^^.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Akatsuki...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAT TROUBLE<strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

"Bersiaplah Deidara, gua akan mengalahkan lu! Atas nama Dewa Jashin gua akan menyingkirkan mahkluk nista bernama Kyuubi tersebut! Ha-Hatchi!" kata Hidan sambil bersin-bersin.

"Gue gak akan kalah, un! Rasakan ini, ciattt!" teriak Deidara dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Po!" teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Horeeee!" teriak Deidara lebay sambil jingkrak-jingkrak serta tak lupa goyangan hula-hula andalan Orochimaru ikutan di peragakan Deidara.

"What the…." Reaksi Hidan gak percaya melihat tangannya sendiri yang tadi mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan Deidara gunting.

"Janji adalah janji, un! Harus di tepati, dan karena gue menang Kyuubi boleh gue pelihara, un!" kata Deidara menagih janji ke Pein seperti seorang gadis yang meminta pertanggung jawaban pada pacarnya.

"Iya-iya karena lo menang, lo gue ijinin melihara Kyuubi!" jawab Pein setengah-setengah sambil membatin nista _'kalo bukan karena Konan udah gue lempar itu kucing pake meriamnya si Oro..'._

"Yayyy!" Deidara makin lompat-lompat seneng aja sambil meluk-meluk Kyuubi, si kucing Cuma bisa mengeong ikutan seneng.

.

Maka mulai hari itu dimulainya hari-hari sang kucing bersama para Akatsuki. Pagi itu kira-kira masih pukul 4 pagi, dimana para Akatsuki masih terlelap dengan indah dikamar masing-masing (eyalah, masa dikamar author?), tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Hidan dan Kisame yang memang kamarnya paling deket sama dapur pun keluar buat ngecek.

"Kis….Lu denger gak suara berisik dari arah dapur?" tanya Hidan ke Kisame yang kini tengah berdiri indah disebelah Hidan.

"Iya, gue juga denger, makanya gue keluar buat ngecek" bales Kisame sambil ngumpet dibelakang Hidan.

"Dan elu ngapain juga ngumpet-ngumpet dibelakang gua?" tanya Hidan sambil melototin Kisame, yang dipelototin Cuma bisa nyengir sambil mamerin gigi gergajinya.

"Gue takut, kali aja itu maling atau setan! Hehehehe…." jawab Kisame sambil cengengesan.

'_Yang ada maling sama setannya yang takut sama elu!'_ batin Hidan geleng-geleng, "Apa kata lu aja dah, ayo periksa kedalem" Hidan akhirnya masuk kedapur yang disusul dari belakang sama Kisame.

.

.

"Dan…Hidan! Hidan dimana lu! Hidan tolong, gue diculik maling eh setan! Hidan, gelap nih!" teriak Kisame parno begitu dia merasa dalam keadaan gelap ada yang megang-megang kaki dia.

"Berisik amat sih lu!" omel Hidan sambil nyalain lampu dapur.

"Gue di pegang setan!" kata Kisame panik udah gemeteran sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah kakinya.

"Meow…."

"Wakakakakaka! Itu bukan setan, tapi si Kyuubi!" Hidan tertawa laknat ngeliat kalau mahkluk yang disangka setan oleh Kisame ternyata adalah si Kyuubi, kucingnya si Deidara.

"Ha? Kyubii?" Kisame tanda tanya dan betapa malunya dirinya, begitu melihat mahkluk kecil berbulu yang sekarang sedang melingkari kakinya.

"Meow…" Kyuubi mengeong sambil menatap melas kearah Kisame.

"Ku-kurang asem! Gue pikir setan..." umpat Kisame menahan malu dengan wajah yang kini berubah jadi ungu.

"Ngeow..." Kyuubi sekarang menempel ke kaki Kisame sambil mengeong.

"Kamu laper ya Kyuubi? Mau makan?" tanya Kisame sudah melupakan betapa malunya dia tadi, sekarang Kisame malah dengan khitmat ngelus-ngelus kepala si kucing. _'Kalo dipikir-pikir Kyuubi lucu juga, meski kalah imut ama Juju' _batin Kisame mulai gak beres beda-bedain kucing sama ikan.

"Purr…." Jawab si Kyuubi kagak jelas (iyalah kagak jelas kalau pake bahasa kucing!).

"Tunggu ya Kyuubi, gua cari makanan dulu di dapur" Kisame mulai berjalan mencari makanan di dapur.

"Kenapa kagak lu kasih aja ikan kesayangan lu si Juju!" kata Hidan sambil menatap heran ke Kisame yang kenapa jadi perhatian sama kucing.

"….." Kisame diem tapi gak berapa lama terdengarlah teriakan dahsyat yang keluar dari mulut hiunya Kisame.

"JUJU KU SAYANG! JANGAN-JANGAN UDAH DI LALAP SAMA SI KYUUBI! TUNGGU ABANG , JUJU!" begitulah kira-kira toa yang keluar dari seekor hiu yang kemudian ngacir kedepan buat melihat keadaan si Juju. Berkat aksi toa Kisame, semua anggota Akatsuki yang tadi masih molor jadi kebangun dan sekarang berkerumun kaya semut didapur.

.

"Oi, siapa sih yang teriak-teriak jam 4 lewat gini!" omel Pein udah menatap angker kearah Hidan.

"Kagak tau apa, gua butuh tidur untuk kecantikan!" Itachi ikutan ngomel karena acara tidur cantiknya keganggu (ealah, mas narsis mu gak ketulungan!).

"Bukan gua yang teriak! Noh, si Kisame yang teriak! Dia pikir ikannya di makan sama si Kyuubi!" jawab Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk luar.

"Meowwww….." Kyuubi kali ini mengitari kaki Hidan.

"Ha-hatchi!" Itachi sama Hidan bersin barengan, dan tanpa di komando keduanya angkat kaki dari dapur.

"Tuh kan, Gua bilang juga ava! Pelihara kucing repot, belom apa-apa udah bikin ribut pagi-pagi!" omel Kakuzu ke Deidara.

"Kyuubi pasti laper! Makan yuk, un!" Deidara malah kagak dengerin omongan Kakuzu dan asik geratak di dapur cari makanan buat sang kucing.

"Sungguh terlalu! Omongan gua kagak didengerin!" Kakuzu dongkol matanya melotot segede jengkol.

"Hoammm…Biarin ajalah, mending gue tidur lagi!" kata Konan yang sepertinya masih sangat mengantuk.

"Nanti beresin lagi Dei!" kata Pein yang juga masih ngantuk lalu ngacir keatas.

"Oke-oke beres, un!" balas Deidara sambil acungin jempol.

"Bubar-bubar! Ayok balik tidur lagi!" kata Zetsu nyuruh yang lainnya balik ke alamnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Deidara dia sibuk bikin makanan buat si Kyuubi yang kayaknya sih udah kelaperan.

.

"Dimakan, un" Deidara memberikan daging sapi panggang ke si Kyuubi (gila! Makanannya keren abiezz! Author rasa Deidara nyomot persediaan daging punya Zetsu neh! *lirik-lirik Deidara penuh curiga*). Si Kyuubi makan dengan lahap, wajarlah sejak dia ditemukan belom dikasih makan apa-apa.

"Anak pinter, un!" kata Deidara dengan senang melihat Kyuubi makan dengan lahap sambil ngelus kepala si Kyuubi.

"Furr.." bales Kyuubi sambil jilatin bulu-bulunya.

"Abis makan…..Lalu mandi, un!" kata Deidara langsung menangkap si Kyuubi yang pengen kabur.

"Ngeong!" kira-kira gini nih translatenya (Kyuubi: Tolong, Kyuubi mau di apain nih! Tolong!).

Nah bersambung aja deh, adegan Deidara mandiin Kyuubi di cut aja, nanti malah penuh sensor lagi *author mulai nista*.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author: Waduh gawat, author mulai rada lupa nih pengalaman author...*garuk-garuk mikir*.<p>

Konan : Perlu gue bantu biar inget? *Konan udah megang kertas gede yang udah dia siapin buat mukul*

Author : Errr...Gak usah deh makasih! Bye, saia kabur dulu!

Konan : Halah, malah kabur, padahal gue cuma mau anjurin minum -sensor- biar inget!

Kyuubi : Fuuur... (Kyuubi: jangan lupa review dan saran serta keritiknya, dan maaf kalau author kembali masuk kedalam lembah bad typo!)**.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : **Akhirnya bisa kelar juga chapter tiga bagian ini, setelah bertapa sambil mengingat-ngingat pengalaman author sendiri. Dan seperti biasa typos bertebaran dimana-mana dengan aduhai. Sepertinya author updatenya gak bisa sesering dulu gara-gara homework yang menumpuk, ditambah kompie author yang sepertinya sudah kumat aka rusak, jadi author harus ke warnet buat update ( meskipun author rada males ke warnet hehehe).

**Deidara: **Jangan curhat, un!.

**Auhtor:** Bagi-bagi penderitaan dikit napa! Sudahlah, Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan penulisan (terutama tanda baca huahahahaha *ketawa laknat dan akhirnya dijejelin sendal jepit sama Deidara*), dan untuk cerita semoga setidaknya bisa ilangin stress yang baca, bukan jadi tambah stress yah!.

**Deidara: **Happy read!

**Disclaimer : **Sedari dulu syalalala, memang begitu, Akatsuki dan Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto s'lalu!.

* * *

><p><strong>CAT TROUBLE<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Buset deh, Dei! Gue kagak salah liat? Kok tampang lu berantakan gitu?" tanya Kisame terheran-heran melihat kondisi Deidara yang awut-awutan sambil megang Kyuubi yang kondisinya berbanding terbalik dari sang empunya kucing (bersih dan rapih).

"Iya, gue abis mandiin si Kyuubi, un! Tapi Kyuubi bandel, gue dicakarin un!" kata Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bekas cakaran yang menghiasi tangan dan muka Deidara sekarang.

"Makin ancur aja itu muka lu!" ejek Kisame kagak nyadar kalo muka dia gak jauh beda dari kata ancur berantakan, "Ya udah lah, gue mau mandi misi-misi!" Kisame dengan seenaknya nyelonong ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar hiu un!" umpat Deidara begitu Kisame udah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Meow!" ini si Kyuubi juga kayanya ikut-ikutan mengumpat ck ck ck.

* * *

><p>Jam 7 pagi semua anggota Akatsuki ngumpul, ada yang pergi jalanin misi, sisanya terpaksa di markas kagak ngapa-ngapain! Lha wong kagak ada kerjaan. (Biasanya akatsuki kalo gak ada kerjaan ya cari-cari kerjaan alias iseng).<p>

"Minggir lu", kata Hidan yang tau-tau udah muncul dengan rambut putih khasnya dan nyuruh Deidara minggir dari bangku.

"Apaan sih, un!" Deidara langsung sewot, orang dia lagi enak-enakan main sama Kyuubi masa mau di gusur aja (apalagi gak di kasih duit ganti rugi).

"Elu minggir, bawa si Kyuubi jauh-jauh dari gua!" Hidan dengan seenak uban nyuruh-nyuruh Deidara kaya nyuruh pembokat aje.

"Bodo, un!" bales Deidara cuek.

"Gua itung sampe tiga, kalo lo kagak minggir juga…..Bisa bilang selamat tinggal sama itu rambut!" ancem Hidan sambil keluarin senjata keramatnya.

"Purr…." Kyuubi turun dari bangku dan langsung ngelilingin kaki Hidan.

1….

2…

3…..

"HATSYII!" Hidan langsung bersin bikin zetsu yang lagi asik nyirem taneman di luar kaget dan mendadak bunga-bunganya jadi layu, Kisame yang lagi asik kasih makan ikan di kolam ikutan kena musibah, dia ngejomplang dan terjerumus masuk kedalam kolam buatannya sendiri. Kamar Sasori pun ikut kena imbas, berhubung orangnya gak ada jadi kamarnya yang ketiban apes, robot-robotan yang udah di susun rapih sama Sasori ambruk udah kaya tembok Berlin runtuh (robot-robotan Sasori dibuat oleh Sasori sendiri dari mainan lego, pada tau kan? apa kagak?).

"Meow…Meoww…" Kyuubi bukannya kabur abis denger ledakan setan *Hidansiapin sabit ke author* malah makin deketin Hidan, yang dideketin terpaksa kabur kekamarnya.

"Wakakakaka, rasain un! Pasukan terpukul mundur, un!" Deidara sih emang nista, dia langsung ngetawain Hidan yang kabur Cuma karena seekor kucing.

.

"Hush, hush! Ha-hatsyi!" Hidan dengan sangat tidak elitnya naik keatas meja (gila ya, untung itu meja kagak ambruk, bersabar ya tuan meja!) sambil berusaha nakutin Kyuubi pake jubah akatsuki yang dia kibas-kibasin biar sang kucing kabur.

"Deidara! Kucing elu nih!" Hidan makin kenceng aja ngibasin jubahnya, pasalnya si Kyuubi udah mulai merambat-rambat mau naik (author heran kenapa kagak lompat aja yak!).

"Emang enak un!" Deidara malah asik nyukurin Hidan sambil mejeng di depan pintu.

"Wah, pemandangan langka neh!" kata Konan yang ikutan mejeng bareng Deidara sambil terkekeh ngeliat tingkah Hidan.

"Jangan pada mejeng dong! Bantuin Gua napa...Hatsyi!" Hidan kesel di jadiin tontotan (gratis lagi!).

"Udah gede-gede takut kucing, malu-maluin aja lo! Tapi gak apa-apa deh, lumayan kalau gambarnya gue ambil!" Konan berkata nista sambil moto adegan Hidan nangkring diatas meja karena serangan dari Kyuubi. **Click5!**.

"Konan, lu ngapain barusan!" Hidan melotot ngeri menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Konan barusan.

"Hehehehe, lumayan nih gue jual, atau gue jadiin blackmail ke elo ya?" Konan menyeringai iblis ala Hiruma.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan lu! Sini fotonya kasih ke gua!" omel Hidan dari atas meja ck ck ck.

"Ambil kalau bisa" kata Konan sambil mamerin foto-foto memalukan Hidan.

"Arghhh, Kasih gua!" Hidan dengan semangat 2011 lompat dari meja, tapi bukannya berhasil ngerebut itu foto, Hidan malah sukses nyusruk ke bawah.

"Meow, meow!" Kyuubi sekarang malah asik berdiri diatas Hidan yang masih pasrah nyusruk.

"Hidan, say Cheesss!" kata Konan sambil moto lagi dan langsung ngibrit sebelum Hidan bisa bangkit dan membacok dia.

"DEIDARA BAWA SI KYUUBI DAN MINGGAT DARI KAMAR GUA, NOW!" teriak Hidan yang masih KO di lantai. Deidara langsung bawa Kyuubi keluar dari kamar Hidan yang psikopatnya mulai kumat.

* * *

><p>"Wah, wah, abis perang dimana lo, Dan? Muka gak karuan gitu", ejek Itachi sambil cekikian ngeliat tampang Hidan udah kusut melebihi benang layangan yang nyangkut di atas kepala Pein.<p>

"Itu tuh, gara-gara kucingnya si Deidara!" curhat Hidan sambil manyun-manyun.

"Sekarang mana Deidaranya?" Itachi celingukan nyariin penampakan cowok blonde di sekitar markas.

"Katanya sih mau ajak jalan-jalan kucingnya itu, biarin ajalah kagak usah di cariin!"

"Siapa juga yang nyariin, gue Cuma mau ambil kutex gue yang di pinjem Deidara!" kata Itachi membuka aib hobby pedicure sama menicurenya. (Itachi : Asem lo author! Udah tau akatsuki wajib warnain kukunya item-item! *Itachi protes walaupun sebenernya Itachi juga hobby meni-pedi*).

"Hooo…Kirain lu kangen sama itu bocah blonde!" sindir Hidan sambil manggut-manggut gaje.

"Masih siang neh, gak usah ribut di dalem markas!" Sasori nongol udah sok bos aja.

"Ck ck ck muncul lagi deh satu bocah, bocah saos!" sepertinya hari ini Hidan emang demen ngejek orang, mungkin pelampiasan gara-gara dia di bully Konan.

"Bilang kaya gitu sekali lagi, elo yang gue jadiin saos!" omel Sasori udah ngeluarin Hiroko Bener kan ya nama bonekanya?).

"Gitu doang sensi, lagian itu rambut lo merah-merah gitu, mirip saos!" samber Itachi (dia sih kalo ngejekin Sasori pasti rela kerja sama bareng Hidan).

"Dua lawan satu, tunggu pembalasan gue!" kata Sasori mengaku kalah dan memilih untuk ke kamarnya, daripada dia di ledekin lagi sama duo akatsuki yang lagi kagak ada kerjaan.

.

Tapi gak berapa lama Sasori didalam kamar demi mencari ketenangan, dia sudah di kejutkan dengan pemandangan nista di dalam kamarnya yaitu tumpukan robot-robotannya yang dia bikin dari lego ( tau kan lego?) ancur berarakan kemana-mana.

"APA-APAAN INI!" begitulah kira-kira teriakan yang terdengar dari kamar Sasori.

"Pasti kerjaan elo berdua ya!" tuduh Sasori setelah keluar kamar sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi dan Hidan yang tampangnya sih emang mirip kriminal (author: Akatsuki emang criminal kan!).

"Apaan sih lu, ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas!" protes Itachi sambil membelai rambutnya sok keren (author: Cuih! *di tsukuyomi langsung semaput sementara*).

"Itu kamar gue siapa yang acak-acakin? Pasti lo berdua deh biangnya!" kata Sasori tetap mempertahankan prinsip –kalau ada yang gak beres salahkan Itachi dan Hidan-.

"Bukan gua, Itachi kali!"

"Bukan gua, nih Hidan biangnya pasti!"

Dua-duanya jawab barengan sambil saling tunjuk, saling pelotot, saling tabok-tabokan, saling cakar-cakaran, saling jambak-jambakan, dan setelah gulat kecil yang berlangsung selama 20 menit tersebut barulah Sasori turun tangga (eyalah dia kan diatas, turun tangga dong bukan turun tangan!) menjadi penengah.

"STOP LO BERDUA!" teriak Sasori dengan cempreng kaya kaleng rombeng, bikin Hidan sama Itachi menghentikan aktifitas gulatnya.

"Gue kagak mau tau, pokoknya lo berdua harus beresin lagi robot-robotan gue! Kalo gak, lo berdua gue jadiin boneka tangan!" Sasori ngancem dengan serem, bikin Itachi sama Hidan ngeri juga, sambil bayangin kalo mereka berdua jadi boneka tangan terus dimainin sama Tobi. Akhirnya mau gak mau deh keduanya beresin robot-robotan milik Sasori yang roboh.

.

"Sas….Lu kagak salah nyuruh kita beresin ginian?" tanya Hidan gak percaya liat banyaknya lego yang merajalela berserakan kemana-mana.

"Kagak pake protes!" .

Itachi sama Hidan terpaksa manut dan mulai merangkai bunga –eh maksudnya merangkai lego-lego itu biar (bisa) kembali berbentuk jadi robot.

2 jam kemudian….

"Sumpah pegel…." Itachi mulai protes setelah sekian lama mengunci mulutnya.

"Bukan lu aja kale!" dengus Hidan emosi.

Akhirnya lego-lego nista itu bisa juga berbentuk robot, malah lebih keren dari bentuk sebelumnya (author : Yang sebelumnya bentuknya kayak Barbie, udah tau lah seleranya si Saso *author di timpukin Barbie sama Sasori*).

"Lumayan juga…Hm…Hmm.." Sasori manggut-manggut gaje kaya seorang pencari bakat yang lagi mengagumi bintang berbakat didepannya.

"Kyuubi sini, un!" teriak Deidara yang baru masuk dan ngejar Kyuubi yang langsung lari ke atas dan masuk kekamar Sasori yang pintunya kebuka (author: kalau ketutup entar di kira lagi macem-macem lagi ==a).

"Ngeow…." Entah sejak kapan Kyuubi udah bertengger indah 1 meter dari Itachi dan Hidan. Dua tukang bangunan (Itachi sama Hidan) langsung saling pandang, dan hasrat yang sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh keduanya keluar juga.

"HUATCHIII!" dua-duanya bersin berjamaah dan…..

**BRUK! **

Bersin dari ItaHidan sukses menumbangkan robot-robotan yang baru saja berdiri tegak dan sukses ambruk menimpa Sasori yang lagi berdiri persis didepannya tadi.

"Kyuubi, sini un!" Deidara manggil Kyuubi sambil membatin _'gawat un!'_, begitu Kyuubi mendekati Deidara , langsung aja di gendong dan segera ngabur sebelum kena semprot. Hidan sama Itachi pun sepakat diam-diam untuk melarikan diri, ninggalin Sasori yang terkubur idup-idup di atas tumpukan legonya sendiri (author : senjata makan tuan!).

"ITACHI! HIDAN! DEIDARA! KYUUBI! AWAS LO YA PADE, TUNGGU PEMBALASAN DARI GUE!" teriak Sasori dengan api yang membara walaupun masih ketimbun mainannya sendiri .

**TBC…..**

* * *

><p>Pein : Wakakaka naas kau Sasori, gantian sekarang elo di bully sama author!<p>

Sasori : Kagak elit banget, masa gue di timbun sama mainan gue sendiri! *ngedumel kesel*.

Konan : Derita lo *mamerin foto pas Sasori ketimbun*.

Sasori : Sejak kapan lo ambil foto gue! *panik setengah napas dan langsung ngejar Konan*.

Pein : *ikutan ngejar takut ayanknya kenapa-kenapa*.

**Author : Thanks yang udah review, masukan dan saran serta kritik (kritik yang mensupport pastinya bukan yang menghina!). Enjoy this chapter ^^V.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** : Hwaa..Makasih yang masih review, dan kasih saran, hahaha sorry rada garink nih ficnya...Author masih kehilangan feel *mikir bagaimana caranya*, pokoknya thx saran-sarannya. Dan bagi author lain yang mau bikin cerita akatsuki, saia kasihs aran buat baca fic akatsuki (sebanyak-banyaknya kalau perlu hehe) buatan author lainnya buat bahan referensi dan nemu cerita yang origin.

**Pein :** Asal ceritanya kagak gendeng kaya author yang satu ini! *nunjuk-nunjuk author pake jempol kaki*.

**Author : **Lupakan Pein! *Nendang Pein ampe ke ujung bulan*.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Akatsuki milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma minjem doang buat cerita di fic saia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAT TROUBLE<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Malamnya semua anggota Akatsuki lagi pada ngumpul sambil ngerjain kegiatannya masing-masing, Kisame ngobok-ngobok aquariumnya si Juju, Zetsu lagi nyanyiin lagu nina bobo buat maria (mawar yang terpajang indah di pojokan), Pein sama Konan lagi asik nonton TV berduaan, Sasori lagi bikin menara kartu, Tobi dengan sangat autisnya itungin jumlah kartu punya Sasori, Hidan gak usah ditanya dia pasti lagi ritual di kamarnya, Itachi juga sibuk mempercantik diri, Kakuzu lagi asik browsingan internet (akatsuki ceritanya punya computer yang ada di ruang tengah buat rame-rame), Deidara lagi asik sama Kyuubi dikamar.

Tapi namanya juga kucing, kadang suka gak bisa diem, lompat-lompatan. Kyuubi yang kayaknya dah gak betah (lebih tepatnya bosen), keluar kamar dan bikin kehebohan.

.

"Meowww.." Kyuubi lompat keatas meja dan langsung pasang pose imut, bikin Konan yang tadinya lagi asik fokus nonton jadi gemes.

"Kyuubi lucu kyaa~~~!" jerit Konan bikin Pein yang ada di sebelahnya budek seketika.

"Kyuubi ngapain disana, un!" Deidara ngikutin Kyuubi, tapi pas mau di gendong si kucing malah lompat dan lari-larian, bikin warga akatsuki panik. Kyuubi lari ke arah Sasori dan menumbangkan menara kartunya Sasori.

"Arghh! Menara kartu gue!" lagi-lagi Sasori keruntuhan mainannya sendiri tapi kali ini dia keruntuhan menara (eifeel)kartu yang baru dia buat.

Sekarang Kyuubi ngeliatin Tobi yang lagi jilatin permen lolli dengan nikmat, si Kyuubi kayanya penasaran sama benda bulat warna-warni yang lagi dijilatin Tobi.

"Miaw, miaw!" Kyuubi deketin Tobi, dan tanpa di duga langsung nomprok kaki bocah autis tersebut.

"Mamak, Tobi di cakar!" jerit Tobi tak tertahankan dan langsung lompat meluk Sasori (author : Hati-hati, Sas! Deidara entar cembokur tuh! *di deathglare sama Deidara*).

"To-tobi, lepasin gue!" Sasori nyaris semaput.

"Sssssstttt! Berisik aja lu semua! Anak gua kagak bisa tidur nih!" omel Zetsu kaya emak-emak yang gak bisa tidurin anaknya lalu ngomel-ngomel (baca : anak = bunga).

"Ngeoww…." Sekarang Kyuubi malah melototin Zetsu yang mendadak jadi kebelet boker.

"Jangan liat-liat kemari, hush!" Zetsu berusaha melindungi kekasihnya (aka bunga mawarnya) dari terkaman ganas sang kucing.

"Meow?" Kyuubi sih cuek aja, orang dia kagak tau si Zetsu ngomong apaan.

"Deidara! Kucing lu nih!" kata Zetsu meminta pertolongan dari Deidara, tapi si Dei-dei Cuma diem, dia penasaran si Kyuubi itu mau ngapain deketin Zetsu.

"Miaw…" Kyuubi jalan pelan-pelan deketin Zetsu, si Zetsu di deketin makin mundur-mundur kebelakang.

"Hush, hush! Jangan deket-deket, hush!" Zetsu ngusir Kyuubi, tapi emang kucing bandel, bukannya pergi tapi malah makin ngedeket, Zetsu terus mundur-mundur sampe akhirnya nabrak pot kembangnya sendiri.

**BRAK! **Pot kembang zetsu jatoh dan potnya retak berkeping-keping, seperti hati Zetsu yang hancur berkeping-keping waktu ngeliat bunga tercintanya terkapar lemah tak berdaya di lantai –halah author lebay-.

"TIDAK! MARIA KU SAYANG!" walhasil jadilah Zetsu jejeritan kagak jelas sambil meluk-meluk bunganya.

"Bertahanlah Mariaku!" Zetsu akhirnya ngacir kekamar mandi sambil gendong-gendong bunga mawarnya biar dapet pertolongan pertama, akatsuki lain sweatdrop.

"Kyuubi nakal, un! Nakutin Zetsu-san….Ayo sini, un!" Deidara berusaha membujuk sang kucing biar datang mendekatinya.

"Meong…Meong!" Kyuubi sekarang meratiin Kisame yang lagi melukin aquariumnya si Juju.

"Jangan liat-liat kemari lu!" Kisame udah horror aja, ngeri si Kyuubi lompat ke dia.

"Meong!" rupanya Kyuubi kagak ke Kisame, dia lebih memilih untuk putar haluan gangguin Kakuzu yang masih asik fokus nge-browsing.

"Apa-apaan nih!" Kakuzu mulai emosi di gangguin sama Kyuubi, tapi dasar kucing bandel, Kyuubi sekarang lompat ke meja komputer.

"Turun gak!" Kakuzu udah persis kaya bapak-bapak yang lagi marahin anaknya.

"Furr…?" Kyuubi malah dengan nista sekarang injek-injek keyboard (ini pengalaman author waktu kucing author ganggu pas author lagi ngetik ==").

"Kyuubi! Turun kagak! WADAW!" Kakuzu yang berusaha gendong Kyuubi malah kena gigit ck ck ck.

"Ada apaan sih pada ribut?" tanya Itachi akhirnya keluar juga dari pertapaan dengan muka belepotan masker tentunya). Hidan juga terlihat tampak nongol dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Miaw…" Kyuubi langsung turun dari keyboard dan ngeliatin Itachi sama Hidan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar masing-masing.

Itachi sama Hidan tanpa sengaja kompakan langsung banting pintu nutup pintu kamar, pas liat bahwa Kyuubi lah biang keonarannya.

"Miaw!" kayanya Kyuubi kecewa pas liat Itachi sama Hidan masuk kamar, akhirnya Kyuubi kembali loncat indah gangguin Kakuzu lagi.

.

"Kyuubi sayang turun yuk, un" Deidara ngebujukin Kyuubi, tapi ealah si Kyuubi malah lompat ke Deidara, bikin cowok blonde itu gelagapan dan sukses ngegubrak.

"Ya elah, peliharaan sendiri kagak bisa lo jinakin!" ejek Pein yang dari tadi nangkring diatas sofa, kagak mau turun-turun.

"Halah Pein, lo sendiri aja kagak berani turun, bilang aja takut di seruduk Kyuubi!" Konan malah buka aib. Pein langsung mingkem, gak tau mau bilang apaan.

"Meongggg!" Kyuubi sekarang malah lari-lari ke sekeliling markas gak jelas, seruduk sana-sini, bikin akatsuki lainnya harus ngungsi biar gak jadi korban tabrak lari Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya malam itu semua orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Kyuubi termasuk Deidara sendiri, dan kelihatannya yang aman dan tentran Cuma si Itachi sama Hidan doang yang lebih memilih untuk ngerem didalam kamar.<p>

Setelah 3 jam lari-larian kagak jelas, si Kyuubi capek juga dan sekarang asik tiduran di lantai ck ck ck, emang bener-bener ini kucing!.

"Gila banget sih ini kucing! Capek gua!" Pein ikut geletakan kaya Kyuubi, gara-gara tadi dia terpaksa turun dari sofa akibat Kyuubi lompat ke dia dan Pein terpaksa ikut lari-larian menghindari ancaman serudukan maut ala Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi gak bisa diem, un!" Deidara sama kaya Pein, dia udah tiduran di sebelah Kyuubi, kalo dia sih capek ngejar-ngejar Kyuubi.

"Gak lagi-lagi dah gue, lakuin hal yang gak penting.." samber Sasori yang udah tiduran berselimut kartu (author : ja elah, Sas! Menara-menara kartu lo juga gak penting! *di sambit kartu sama Sasori*).

"Deidara-senpai, pokoknya besok gantiin permen Tobi!" kata Tobi gara-gara permennya jatoh akibat serangan dadakan Kyuubi.

"Tapi tadi asik loh!" si Konan malah kesenengan, dasar MKKB. (Masa kecil kurang bahagia).

"Besok gua cariin tali sepatu, buat ngiket si Kyuubi" kata Kakuzu yang sekarang baru berhasil duduk didepan komputer, gara-gara sebelumnya mendapat gangguan internal.

"Yang penting ikan gua aman-aman aja!" kata Kisame tetep memprioritaskan ikan.

"Miawww…." Komen Kyuubi cuek dan langsung ngorok sambil senyum.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : <strong>Halah masih bad typos, tapi author sudah berusaha...Moga-moga yang bagian ini tidak terlalu garink, sepertinya chapter ini pendek, dan sepertinya juga author buntu, dan sepertinya lagi...

**Pein : **Dan sepertinya author udah akut gendengnya!.

**Author : **Heheheh, udah dari dulu kok *buka aib sendiri*.

**Kyuubi : **Miaw... *lompat ke author*.

**Author : **Gyaaaa! *kaget langsung ngegubrak dari bangku*.

**Deidara : **Kyuubi, ngapain gangguin author, un? *gendong Kyuubi*.

**Pein : **Jiah, berhubung authornya pingsan mendadak, gue yang gantiin dah!bagi yang mau kasih review, saran dan keritiknya silahkan hubungi bidan setempat *di ketok* maksud gue kirim aja ke emailnya si author.

**Deidara : **Walaupun (sangat) garing *kress*, please enjoy this chapter and happy read!.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Nah, akhirnya fic ini bisa author update juga, maap sedikit terbengkalai. Di chap ini, cerita ini author alamin sendiri waktu kucing author ilang ,, nyariin keliling kompleks gerimis-gerimis sama temen, eh taunya pulang sendiri.

Deidara : Kita senasib ya author!

Pein : Jangan pada curhat dong lu berdua! *ngomel-ngomel gaje*.

Author : Sutralah, daripada di omelin Pein, mending di baca ya minna. Gomen kalau ada kesalahan penulisan (rasanya author gak kapok ketikannya ngaco melulu *disambit readers*).

Warning : ratenya ambigu...

Disclaimer : Akatsuki yang berbahagia milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Hampir 2 minggu Kyuubi udah tinggal bareng Deidara dan Akatsuki lainnya, dan tentunya berkat kehadiran Kyuubi, anggota akatsuki sekarang punya kebiasaan baru, yaitu naik ke bangku atau benda-benda terdekat yang bisa jadi pijakan untuk menghindari aksi tingkah laku Kyuubi yang gak bisa diem. Hari itu sama seperti hari biasanya, tapi kali ini ada yang beda, karena sudah hampir seharian Deidara tidak melihat sang kucing tersayang, walhasil jadilah dia sekarang mondar-mandir gaje ke sekeliling markas.

"Kemana ya, un?" tanya Deidara celingukan.

"Cari apaan sih lu?" tanya Kisame heran sendiri sama tingkah Deidara.

"Paling cari catokan rambutnya yang di pinjem (lagi) sama Itachi!" samber Sasori ngasal. *Itachi didalam kamar dag-dig-dug karena dia emang lagi megang catokan rambut Deidara*.

"Gue cari Kyuubi, un! Ada yang liat gak, un?" tanya Deidara sama yang lainnya.

"Mana gua tau, emang gua emaknya!" samber Zetsu cepet gak terima dia disamain sama emaknya kucing.

"Lu udah periksa perut Zetsu belom tuh?" tanya Hidan gak waras bikin Deidara bingung.

"Perut Zetsu, un? Emang kenapa sama perut Zetsu, un?" tanya Deidara polos dengan tambang dodol.

"Yah….Kali aja kan si Kyuubi di telen idup-idup sama si Zetsu!" jawab Hidan santai, bikin Deidara ngeri sendiri sambil melotot ke arah Zetsu.

"Enak aja lu! Udah cek kamar Hidan belom tuh, Dei?" tanya Zetsu sambil lirik-lirik Hidan penuh curiga.

"Belum, un…" bales Deidara dengan feeling kagak enak, "Emang kenapa, un?" tanya nya lagi curiga.

"Bisa aja, si Kyuubi di culik sama Hidan, terus di mutilasi dan diumpetin didalam lemarinya!" jawab Zetsu nakut-nakutin "Kan, Hidan orang yang paling nentang keberadaan Kyuubi di markas!" sambungnya lagi yang langsung dapet deathglare dari Hidan.

"Sembarangan lu! Fitnah itu fitnah! Inget Zet, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada mengatakan Kisame itu ganteng!" bela Hidan bawa-bawa Kisame, makin gak jelas aja ini.

"Tapi lu yang paling punya motif!" Zetsu gak mau kalah, dan akhirnya jadilah mereka perang mulut.

"Sialan lu!" geram Hidan ngamuk-ngamuk ke Zetsu merasa tersindir, bukan karena dia beneran mutilasi Kyuubi, tapi karena dia memang sempat beberapa kali berhasrat untuk melenyapkan seekor mahkluk imut bernama Kyuubi, tapi niatnya gak pernah terlaksana lantaran dia selalu bersin-bersin duluan atau karena muka Kyuubi yang diakuinya memang 'imut-imut'.

"Kalau soal motif, Itachi noh! Dia juga patut di pertanyakan!" kata Hidan sambil nunjuk Itachi yang baru keluar pakai sabit yang entah dari mana udah ada di tangannya.

"Enak aja lo nuduh-nuduh gua!" bales Itachi cepet, gak mau jadi tersangka.

"Yang serius dong, un!" teriak Deidara frustasi, karena gak ada satu orangpun yang peduli kemana perginya Kyuubi.

"Udahlah Dei, ayo gue bantu cari keluar." Kata Konan yang turut prihatin atas hilangnya anak Deidara *author di ketok*, err…Hilangnya kucing Deidara maksud saya.

"Tobi juga bantu cari, senpai!" Tobi ikutan membantu Deidara (dia kan anak baek gitu loh!).

"Makasih yah, un! Lo berdua emang baik, gak kaya mereka tuh, un! Tidak berkeprihewanan, un!" tunjuk-tunjuk Deidara sama tiga mahkluk nista (ItaZetHidan) yang malah sekarang ribut sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Kyuubi! Pusss!" Konan teriak-teriak di tengah utan bareng Tobi nyariin Kyuubi.<p>

"Kyuubi, un! Dimana kamu Kyuubi, un!" Deidara tengok kanan-kiri, tapi Kyuubi gak muncul-muncul.

"Mencar aja deh nyarinya" kata Konan memberi usul, biar nyari Kyuubinya lebih cepet.

"Iya deh, un!" Deidara menyetujui ide waras Konan (gak kaya Pein, idenya gak pernah bener *author dilempar duren*) dan segera pergi ke arah barat (mengambil kitab suci, Dei?).

=^w^=

...

"Lu serius kagak memangsa si Kyuubi?" tanya Hidan pasang tampang –gue gak percaya- ke Zetsu.

"Sumpah, kagak gua telen! Kyuubi juga kagak lu mutilasi kan?" gantian Zetsu balik nanya dan langsung mendapat gelengan cepat dari Hidan.

"Lu gimana Chi?" tanya Hidan kini menatap angker ke Itachi.

"Kagak, lah gua aja baru keluar kamar!" bela Itachi sambil mendegus kesal.

"Terus….Kemana dong si Kyuubi?" tanya Zetsu pusing mikir sendirian.

"Zu! Kyuubi kagak lu buang kan?" tanya Hidan ke maniak duit bernama Kakuzu.

"Kagak, gini-gini gua orang yang tepat janji!" jawab Kakuzu cepat.

"Ngapain sih di pusingin? Itu kucing punya kaki sendiri, kali aja dia jalan-jalan keluar cari angin! Nanti kalo laper juga balik sendiri!" samber Pein dengan cuek dan lanjutin baca majalah bokepnya.

"Gue setuju sama Pein!" Sasori ikut-ikutan nimbrung sambil tetep asik main.

* * *

><p>1 jam kemudian….<p>

"Gimana? Ketemu gak?" tanya Konan ke Tobi dan Deidara.

"Gak ketemu un…." Jawab Deidara dengan tampang suram.

"Tobi juga gak nemu Kyuubi!" kata Tobi dengan nada riang gembira dan langsung di ketok Konan pake kipas kertas.

"Balik aja yuk, ke markas. Siapa tau aja Kyuubi udah ada di markas!" kata Konan berusaha memberi semangat ke Deidara.

"Iya, un." Jawab Deidara masih gak bergairah. Mereka akhirnya balik ke markas.

=^w^=

...

"Gimana, Dei ? Gak ketemu ya ?" tanya Itachi, rupanya perhatian juga (author : piwit-piwit! *mulut author di bekep ampe monyong*).

"Gak, un…." Bales Deidara sambil geleng-geleng lemes, kaya kekurangan tenaga.

"Tar juga balik! Lo tenang aja" samber Pein yang masih setia sama majalah bokepnya.

"Gimana gue bisa tenang, un! Ini udah mau sore, diluar juga mau hujan, un….." kata Deidara cemas memikirkan gimana nasib Kyuubi sampe lebaynya kumat.

"Gimana kalau ternyata Kyuubi di culik, un?" Deidara mikir dengan tingkat lebay naik satu tingkat.

"Ya elah, orang gila mana yang berani ke markas kita terus nyulik Kyuubi?" timpal Kisame geleng-geleng.

"Lagian daripada nyulik Kyuubi mendingan rampok duitnya Kakuzu!" samber Hidan bawa-bawa duit berharganya Kakuzu.

"Un….." komen Deidara gaje sambil menerawang keluar (halah terlalu mendramatisir nih!).

"Mau kemana lu?" tanya Zetsu ngeliat Deidara berjalan keluar.

"Gue mau tungguin Kyuubi diluar, un…" jawab Deidara sambil keluar markas, dan nunggu Kyuubi di antara bebatuan yang emang dari dulu setia berdiri kokoh di deket markas mereka.

"Kasian itu anak….Kayak orang di putusin pacarnya aja." Bisik Kisame ke Itachi yang di respon sama anggukan kepala dengan tampang sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>"Dei…Masuk yuk, udah hampir jam 12 malam.." kata Konan yang membujuk Deidara supaya masuk.<p>

"Gue mau nunggu Kyuubi disini, un.." jawab Deidara ngotot tetep gak mau masuk.

"Masalahnya Kakuzu udah ngamuk-ngamuk tuh! Dia bilang kalo lo sampe sakit bakalan repot urusin biayanya!" kata Konan sambil nunjuk Kakuzu yang lagi ngedumel gaje.

"Dasar Kakuzu, gak tau gue lagi menghayati apa, un!" dengus Deidara dan terpaksa masuk kedalam (ceritanya yang ikutan ngeronda si Kakuzu, Konan, Hidan, Itachi sama Sasori, yang lainnya udah molor dikamar masing-masing). Tapi baru aja Deidara masuk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Miaw…."

"Un? Kok kayaknya gue kenal suara itu ya, un?" Deidara sok mikir.

"Halah, baru aja di tinggal seharian, Dei. Masa udah lupa? Itu kan si Kyuubi, tuh dibelakang elo!" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mahkluk berbulu yang dari pagi di cariin Deidara.

"Kyuubi, un!" Deidara langsung girang pas melihat penampakan seekor kucing bernama Kyuubi.

"Miaw!" Kyuubi lari ke arah Deidara, dan Deidara menyambut Kyuubi dengan pelukan hangat. (Jiah, sama kucing aja mesra amat yak!).

"Kyuubi kemana aja, un? Badan Kyuubi kotor, un! Mandi yuk, abis itu makan un!" celoteh Deidara persis kaya emak-emak yang lagi ngatur anaknya dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Gue gak sangka Deidara segitu maniaknya sama kucing…" kata Konan heran sambil geleng-geleng.

"Tapi bagus deh, kucingnya udah ketemu!" kata Sasori yang kayaknya sih ikutan lega kalau Kyuubi udah ketemu.

"Gua mau tidur ah, si Deidara udah masuk ini" kata Kakuzu yang langsung masuk kamar, soalnya Deidara udah masuk markas, itu berarti bocah blonde itu gak bakalan masuk angin, dan dia gak bakalan ngeluarin duit karena Deidara gak jadi sakit.

"Kalau begitu kita gak perlu nungguin lagi kan" kata Itachi yang kayaknya udah tinggal satu watt matanya, bikin keriputnya nambah aja.

"Dengan begitu gua bisa tidur dengan tenang" Hidan keceplosan gak nyadar.

"Halah, lo bertiga! Bilang aja ikutan khawatir gara-gara Kyuubi ngilang kan?" samber Konan sambil cengir-cengir setan.

"Kagak tuh!" jawab tiga-tiganya kompak.

"Loh, terus? Masa lo bertiga khawatirin si Deidara?" sambung Konan lagi kali ini sambil ngeluarin evil grin, bikin ketiga trio hansip tersebut langsung ngeblush.

"Si-siapa juga yang khawatir sama Deidara!" jawab Sasori mengelak.

"Ah..Tidur-tidur! Hoamm…" Hidan langsung ngeles dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sama gua juga ngantuk!" Itachi langsung ikutan ngabur, sedangkan Sasori, dia malah udah ngibrit aja keatas.

"Dasar payah!" komen Konan sambil ketawa geli. Sedangkan Deidara lagi asik main air malem-malem, mandiin Kyuubi ck ck ck.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Author gak mau banyak komen deh, pokoknya yang mau review dll silahkan-silahkan aja, tapi author gak terima flamer ya, menurut author flamer itu orang-orang gak adakerjaan yang buang-buang waktu cuma buat ngeflame dan menghina tulisan orang lain ^^V, silahkan dibaca, Enjoy it and Happy read.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Huwaaa, akhirnya fic yang ini bisa author update juga, jujur author lupa hehehehe peace! Iya, nih ficnya kurang lucu ya ==a, soalnya ini author tulis berdasarkan pengalaman author sendiri sih (yang pastinya pengalaman author gak segila kelakuan akatsuki *di lempar berjamaah sama akatsuki*). Disini author coba masukin humornya sedikit, moga-moga kena humornya (walau saya gak yakin ,), enjoy this chapter, sorry for bad typos.

Deidara : Huhuhu akhirnya update juga, un! Jangan di lupain dong, un!.

Author : Cup-cup-cup jangan nangis ya Dei, author gak punya lempung buat kamu emut soalnya o_0" *digampar Deidara*.

Warning : Hmm...Belum berubah kayaknya, dan no pairing.

Disclaimer : Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Meskipun Kyuubi sudah ditemukan, tapi semenjak hari itu Kyuubi sering menghilang entah kemana, yang jelas bikin Deidara panik kelimpungan nyariin (walaupun sebenarnya si Kyuubi pasti bakalan balik lagi sendiri), selain itu Kyuubi yang biasanya makan dengan lahap, tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang makan.

"Kyuubi kenapa sih, un? Kok gak mau makan, un…." Deidara ngomong sendiri ke Kyuubi yang makanannya gak diabisin.

"Furr…" jawab Kyuubi tidak bergairah.

"Kyuubi kalau sakit gimana, un?" .

"Yang jelas kalau sakit gua gak mau ngeluarin biaya buat ke dokter hewan!" samber Kakuzu cepet.

"Gak ada yang ngomong sama elo un!" bales Deidara jengkel, orang lagi asik-asik ngomong sama Kyuubi malah digangguin.

"Kenapa sih makanannya gak diabisin, un? Gak enak yah,un?" tanya Deidara yang dengan dodolnya cicipin makanannya si Kyuubi yang pasti setelah mencicipi itu makanan, muka Deidara berubah jadi biru nyaingin warna kulitnya Kisame.

"HOEK! Bener-bener kagak enak, un!" Deidara ngibrit langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa lu, Dei? Hamil sama Sasori ya?" tanya Hidan ngeledek sambil cuci piring ck ck ck.

"Sialan lo!" Sasori yang emang lagi beresin dapur (ceritanya akatsuki tugas bebenah digilir) langsung geplak pala Hidan pake tutup nasi.

"Enak aja, un! Gue tadi abis cobain makanan si Kyuubi, enak apa kagak, un!" jawab Deidara menceritakan aib yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ooo…Gua kirain!" Hidan nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Ngomong kayak gitu sekali lagi…Ini piso bakalan nancep ke kepala elo!" ancem Sasori serem udah siapin piso-piso keramat.

"Udah ah, un. Gue mau liat Kyuubi dulu didepan, takut ngilang lagi, un!" bales Deidara yang males ngeliatin perang dunia antara Sasori-Hidan didapur.

* * *

><p>"Lho…Kakuzu, liat Kyuubi gak, un?" tanya Deidara pas liat si Kyuubi udah ngilang lagi.<p>

"Gak tau." Jawab Kakuzu cuek tetep asik ngitungin duit receh hasil ngamen dia hari ini.

"Si Kyuubi kemana sih, un! Kerjaannya ngilang-ngilang mulu, un!" Deidara ngedumel sendiri didepan markas.

"Ngapain lu komat-kamit sendirian?" tanya Zetsu heran ngeliat Deidara ikutan autis kaya Tobi.

"Kyuubi, un….Zetsu, lo liat Kyuubi gak, un?" tanya Deidara sambil berharap semoga kanibal yang satu ini tidak memasukkan Kyuubi kedalam perutnya.

"Kyuubi barusan gua liat jalan masuk hutan." Jawab Zetsu sambil menunjuk arah perginya Kyuubi.

"Ngapain sih, Kyuubi kesana, un?" Deidara mulai ngomel-ngomel stress.

"Mana gua tau, kan yang emaknya Kyuubi elu, bukan gua! Mending lu ikutin aja gih!" kata Zetsu cuek sambil tetep asik nyiremin kembang tujuh rupa miliknya.

"Sebenernya males sih, un….Tapi demi Kyuubi gue ikutin saran lo deh, un! Doakan daku yah, un!" kata Deidara sambil cup-cup muach-muach ke Zetsu dan langsung bikin si VenusFlyTrap itu merinding seketika.

"LAPOR PEIN VIRUS OROCHIMARU MULAI MENULARI DEIDARA!" Zetsu langsung ngibrit masuk markas dan menyebarkan fitnah kalau Deidara terkena penyakit bancinismenya si Orochimaru *diujung sana Orochimaru yang lagi enak-enak molor langsung kejang-kejang*.

"Dasar orang-orang gak tau seni, un! Gaya kiss bye kan lagi ngetrend, un!" rutuk Deidara sambil jalan menuju kemana perginya si Kyuubi, walaupun aslinya dia males, soalnya didalem hutan pasti becek dan gak ada ojek (Cinta Laura wanna be neh!), tapi demi Kyuubi terkasih –halah-, sampe ujung hutan pun Deidara gak takut.

* * *

><p>Deidara menelusuri jalan setapak sambil ngomel-ngomel sendiri, pasalnya jalanannya becek karena habis ujan, walhasil kotorlah sandal jepit pink miliknya plus jubahnya ikutan kotor (jubah akatsuki kan panjang jadinya kalau jalan itu jubah keseret-seret dijalan). Tapi pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia, karena Deidara berhasil menemukan Kyuubi. Tapi saat itu Kyuubi tidak sendiri, Kyuubi terlihat bersama seekor kucing lain berwarna putih susu dengan ujung ekornya yang berwarna coklat (oke saat nulis ini author membayangkan Kirara dari Inuyasha).<p>

"Kyuubi, akhirnya ketemu juga, un!" kata Deidara dengan perasaan bahagia tak terkira ck ck ck.

"Miaw!" Kyuubi yang ngeliat Deidara langsung nyamperin.

"Kyuubi, un! Jadi selama ini Kyuubi disini, un?" tanya Deidara kayak orang stress, lalu Deidara melirik seekor kucing lain yang berada di belakang Kyuubi.

"Itu temen Kyuubi, un? Sini pusss." Deidara berusaha memanggil kucing berwarna kulit putih susu tersebut dengan lembut dan keibuan (Deidara : Author, kenapa harus keibuan sih! *protes gak terima disamain sama ibu-ibu*).

"Meow…" Kucing itu malah kabur jauh masuk ke semak-semak dan menghilang.

"Yah…Kok kabur sih, un?" pikir Deidara kecewa berat, padahal dia tadi berniat mau bawa pulang itu kucing juga (Author : Muka elo itu kali Dei, nakutin *author di katsu sama Deidara*).

"Miaw…." Kayaknya sih ini bukan Deidara aja yang kecewa, si Kyuubi juga kayaknya ikutan kecewa gara-gara kucing tadi kabur.

"Pulang yuk Kyuubi, un!" kata Deidara sambil menggendong Kyuubi dan langsung balik dari sana, Deidara udah gak betah lantaran sandal jepitnya udah jeblok sama tanah ck ck ck.

* * *

><p>"SIAP SIAGA SAUDARA-SAUDARA DEIDARA PULANG!" Zetsu yang didalem markas langsung kasih komando buat temen-temennya dengan sangat gaje, gak tau mau ngapain.<p>

"SERBUUUU!" teriak Pein, pas Deidara udah masuk kedalam markas.

"Gyaaaaa ada apa ini un? Kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara kebingung pas dirinya terjerat sama jaring ikan milik Kisame yang dipinjem Pein buat mengkarantina Deidara.

"Kata Zetsu lu udah tertular virus ganas!" kata Kisame yang sekarang ngomong ngumpet-ngumpet dibelakang Itachi.

"Virus ganas, un? Gue sakit apa, un? Waaaaaa gue sakit parah banget ya, un?" tanya Deidara dengan dodolnya panik sendiri, sambil menatap penuh kebingungan ke Zetsu.

"Elu itu…..Tertulas virus bancinismenya si Orochimaru!" jawab Hidan merinding sendiri sambil bayangin kalau seisi akatsuki jadi banci persis kayak Orochimaru.

"Enak aja, un! Siapa yang berani bilang kayak gitu, un?" tanya Deidara gak terima di fitnah kalau dia kena bancinismenya si Oro, orang dia Cuma tertular virus gilanya Tobi doang kok –gak nyambung-.

"TUH BIANGNYA!" jawab Akatsuki kompak sambil nunjuk sang provokator aka Zetsu.

"Hehehehe…He..He..Gua kira lu kena penyakitnya si Oro gendeng…Duh..Mendadak perut gua mules nih…Permisi bentar ye semua!" jawab Zetsu sambil cengar-cengir gaje plus langsung ngabur sejauh mungkin demi keselamatan (olah) raga.

"Zetsu bodong, un! Gue sumpahin elo kelelep di jamban, un!" sumpah serapah ala Deidara keluar.

"Miaw…!" Kyuubi Cuma bermiaw-miaw ria ngeliat Deidara yang urat darah tingginya meletus.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author: Hmmmm, pendeknya chapter ini, author lupa-lupa inget soalnya...<p>

Deidara: Di pikir dong, un. Nasib gue sama Kyuubi bergantung sama ingatanmu wahai author, un!.

Author: Iya-iya, makanya author lagi meditasi nih buat ingat-ingat.

Hidan: Meditasinya ikutin cara gua aja!.

Author: Sorry ye, author bukan psikopat kaya lo.

Hidan: Cih, ya sudah *ngelanjutin ritual abal-abalnya*.

Author: Maapkan otak author yang gampang lupa ini, semoga ceritanya berkenan. Review nya author terima, begitu juga dengan kritik, harap maklum pengalaman author tidak segila akatsuki, ceritanya berbasis pada apa yang author alamin, dan sebagiannya lagi author tambahin. Happy Read Minna ^^V.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : **Maap udah lama gak update, tapi author beneran rada lupa nih sama bagian-bagian ini, maklum author bikin ceritanya berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri ( tapi kalau gilanya sih emang dasarnya akatsuki aja yang rada-rada..), jadi gomen ya kalau telat mulu updatenya. OK, minna! Author gak mau banyak curcol. enjoy this chapter and sorry for my bad typos and all ^^.

**Rate :** T

**Pairing : **No pairing.

**Disclaimer :** Kyuubi yang imut beserta pengasuhnya yang sableng milik Masashi Kishimoto**.  
><strong>

**Cat Trouble**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Sana gih kasih tau.." bisik Kisame ke Sasori, gak jelas apa yang lagi di omongin.<p>

"Elo aja, Kis…Lagian belum tentu bener.." bales Sasori sambil lirik-lirik Deidara yang lagi nimang-nimang Kyuubi.

"Lagi pada omongin apaan sih, un?" tanya Deidara penasaran juga liat kedua senpainya kasak-kusuk gaje.

"Itu…" jawab Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuubi yang sekarang udah asik tidur dipelukan Deidara.

"Apa, un?" tanya Deidara lagi sambil liatin dirinya sendiri bingung, apa sih yang di tunjuk Kisame.

"Halah, ngomong aja kagak becus lo!" Sasori kesel sendiri, "Itu tuh si Kyuubi, lo peratiin kagak, ada perubahan!" akhirnya Sasori buka suara juga, Kisame memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Makin gemuk, un!" jawab Deidara dengan nada riang gembira.

"Justru itu….Liat deh lebih teliti!" kata Sasori nunjuk Kyuubi lagi, kali ini tepat nunjuk ke perut sang kucing.

"Gak ada yang aneh, un…Apa sih maksudnya, un?" Deidara kagak ngerti apa maksud Sasori dan Kisame, dari tadi ngomongnya gak ada yang bener.

"Maksudnya si Kyuubi itu hamil, bukan gemuk!" kata Hidan yang ternyata ikutan nimbrung sambil nyamber odol plus sikat gigi and ngacir ke kamar mandi (ceritanya lagi pada di belakang).

"Kyuubi hamil, un?" Deidara menatap tidak percaya.

"Oi, oi mau kemana lu?" tanya Kisame heran.

"Gue mau bawa Kyuubi kekamar, un. Mau gue interogasi, un!" balas Deidara yang langsung bawa Kyuubi yang masih asik molor ke kamar.

"Si Deidara sableng juga ya, masa kucing di interogasi". Kata Kisame merasa prihatin sama rekannya yang satu itu karena berubah jadi sableng, Sasori sih Cuma manggut-manggut aja, bingung mau komen apaan, wong menurut dia semua akatsuki emang pada sableng.

~^W^~

. .

.

"Kyuubi ayo sekarang ngaku, un. Kyuubi dihamili siapa, un?" tanya Deidara udah kayak emak-emak aja, gak rela liat anak perawannya hamil di luar nikah.

"Miaw….." Kyuubi Cuma bermiaw-miaw aja sambil jilatin tangannya.

"Jawab Kyuubi, un!" kali ini Deidara udah melotot sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Furrr…" kali ini Kyuubi lompat dari tempat tidur, dia ngumpet ketakutan gara-gara liat muka Deidara persis kuntilanak jatoh dari pohon kelapa.

"Kyuubi nakal, un!" sekarang Deidara malah ngejar-ngejar Kyuubi yang lari akibat ketakutan.

~^W^~

.

"Kamar Deidara berisik banget sih?" Pein yang baru bangun merasa keberisikan dengan suasana gaduh dari arah kamar Deidara langsung jalan menuju TKP.

"Pagi-pagi berisik banget dah!" kali ini Kakuzu ikut keluar dari pertapaannya sambil ngelus-ngelus duit.

"Oi, Deidara! Lo ngapain sih didalem?" Pein gedor-gedor kamar Deidara sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut.

"Gue lagi sibuk, un! Gak ada waktu buat elo, un!" balas Deidara dari dalam kamar dengan tingkat pede yang hampir menyamai kenarsisan Itachi.

'_Pede banget sih nih anak!' _batin Pein nahan kesabaran, akhirnya si Pein nyelonong aja masuk kekamar Deidara yang rupanya tidak terkunci.

"Lo ngapain sebenernya?" tanya Pein yang udah nongol didepan pintu kamar Deidara.

**BRUK!**

**BRAK!**

Tapi sayang sekali saudara-saudara, Pein yang baru buka pintu langsung keseruduk Kyuubi plus ketabrak Deidara. Hasilnya jatuhlah ketua bokep kita, udah kaya duren busuk jatoh dari pohon.

"HWAAAA, PEIN SAYANG KAMU KENAPA?" Konan teriak lebay liat yayangnya sekarang gelundungan di lantai. Dan sekarang Konan dengan semangat cinta yang membara –halah-, berlari menuju Pein. Pein sih sengaja kagak bangun berusaha cari-cari kesempatan biar di peluk Konan.

"Konan bantuin gue tangkep Kyuubi, un!" Deidara yang ada di bawah manggil Konan.

"Tar, gue lagi sibuk!" bales Konan cuek sambil terus berlari menyongsong masa depan, -eh menyongsong Pein maksudnya.

"Emergency nih, Kyuubi hamil mau gue interogasi, un!" begitu mendengar Kyuubi hamil, Konan yang tadinya mau nolongin Pein jadi berubah haluan. Sekarang dia berlari ke bawah tangga sambil melotot tak percaya ke Deidara.

"Konan kok gue gak jadi di tolongin?" tanya Pein sambil melas.

"Sibuk!" bales Konan cuek bebek, Kakuzu yang masih ngeliat adegan nista tersebut langsung ngakak, Pein langsung pundung.

~^W^~

.

"Ayo tangkep Kyuubi!" kata Konan yang akhirnya mau bantuin Deidara.

"Jangan lari Kyuubi, un!" teriak Deidara yang nyaris berhasil nangkep sosok kucing lincah tersebut.

"Apaan sih pagi-pagi gini udah ribut?" tanya Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut awut-awutan.

"Itachi, tangkep Kyuubi!" Konan yang berada di belakang Deidara, nyuruh sang Uchiha buat nangkep Kyuubi yang memang lagi lari kearahnya.

"Hah?" Itachi yang memang baru bangun, nyawanya belum kumpul, jadi dia belum ngeh omongan Konan barusan. Jadi saking bingungnya si Itachi melaksanakan omongan Konan.

"Bagus, un!" teriak Deidara sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kaya baru menciptakan hasil seni baru yang bisa ngalahin seni abal-abalnya Sasori.

"Sejak kapan alergi lu sama kucing ilang?" tanya Hidan yang lagi-lagi kembali nongol dengan seenak jidat sambil melirik Itachi yang kini lagi gendong Kyuubi.

"Apa kata lo barusan?" sekarang Itachi sudah sadar sepenuhnya, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mahkluk berbulu orange kini ada didalam pelukannya.

"HUATCHIII!" udah bisa di duga Itachi langsung bersin seketika sambil ngelempar Kyuubi ke sang empunya.

* * *

><p>"Hhh..Kenapa juga kita semua harus kumpul begini?" tanya Sasori protes, masalahnya sekarang semua anggota akatsuki udah ngumpul di kamar Deidara dengan satu misi, yaitu menginterogasi Kyuubi.<p>

"Kagak usah banyak protes!" kata Konan yang sekarang lagi siap-siap untuk menginterogasi Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, sekarang jawab siapa yang menghamili Kyuubi!" jah si Konan terlalu terbawa suasana, dramaqueen sekale.

"Furr…" bales Kyuubi dengan suara melas.

"Gue kagak ngerti lo ngomong apa, tolong pakai bahasa manusia jangan bahasa hewan!" kata Konan yang kayaknya sih otaknya bener-bener udah hang.

"Konan-senpai, Kyuubi itu kan hewan.." kata Tobi mengingatkan Konan biar gilanya gak kumat.

"Gue juga udah tauk!" bales Konan yang sekarang mundur menyerah.

"Giliran lo Kisame, lo kan sesame hewan, un!" kata Deidara yang sekarang nyuruh Kisame buat interogasi sang kucing.

"Kyuubi katakan saja dengan jujur, pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Deidara kan?" dengan kata-katanya itu Kisame sukses di gampar Deidara.

"Kurang ajar lo, un!" omel Deidara tak terima di fitnah.

"Kali aja kan.." bales Kisame sambil megangin pipinya yang bengkak, sekarang mukanya ada cap tangan Deidara.

"Next, un!" kata Deidara udah kaya juri penerimaan calon idol aja.

"Ayo kyuubi, mendingan sekarang ngaku aja lu itu hamil sama siapa? Kalau gak…Lu bakal gua…" sebelum Zetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia udah keburu tumbang duluan di lempar Deidara.

"Elo bukannya nanya tapi nakut-nakutin, un!" kata Deidara ngomel-ngomel.

"Biar Tobi aja yang nanya senpai!" Tobi mengajukan diri buat menginterogasi Kyuubi, walaupun sebenernya si Deidara malas, tapi tak ada salahnya di coba,kali aja si Tobi bisa pakai bahasa hewan.

"Huh…Tapi jangan aneh-aneh ya, un.." kata Deidara tak yakin dengan cara Tobi menginterogasi ntar.

"Kyuubi…" Tobi manggil Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Furr.." bales Kyuubi dengan suara manja.

"Kyuubi kenapa? Kata Deidara-senpai Kyuubi hamil ya?" tanya Tobi masih dengan suara lembut.

"Miaw….." bales Kyuubi mulai jalan deketin Tobi.

"Iya, Kyuubi hamil sama siapa? Senpai Tobi semuanya cemas tuh.." . Tanya Tobi yang malah dibales sama hampir semua akatsuki dengan kata-kata...

"Gue enggak kali!" samber akatsuki lainnya (minus Konan, Deidara, Sasori) sambil ngibasin tangannya.

"Miaw…Miaw..Miaw!" jawab Kyuubi gak mudeng.

"Oh…Gitu ya…" kata Tobi kali ini sambil manggut-manggut gaje sok ngerti.

"Gimana, un? Kyuubi ngomong apa, un?" tanya Deidara dengan antusias begitu Tobi selesai 'berbicara ke Kyuubi'.

"Kata Kyuubi, dia bukan hamil", pernyataan Tobi yang satu ini bikin Kakuzu lega dan langsung sembah sujud ck ck ck.

"Loh, terus perutnya kok bisa gendut?" tanya Kisame ikutan penasaran sambil noel-noel perut Kyuubi yang kemudian dalam itungan 10 detik tangannya udah di gigit Kyuubi. Jadilah sekarang jari telunjuknya ikutan bengkak.

"Itu, Kyuubi bilang dia busung lapar, soalnya kurang makan-makanan yang bergizi" kata Tobi sok jadi dokter.

"Masa sih, perasaan gue kasih makannya teratur, un. Apalagi gue kasih daging, ikan, susu, kok masih bisa kekurangan gizi, un…." Kata Deidara bingung dan mulai curiga sama sang dukun Tobi.

"Tuh, kan senpai lupa kasih sesuatu ke Kyuubi!" kata Tobi dengan suara cempreng.

"Gu-gue lupa apaan emangnya, un?" tanya Deidara setengah kaget akibat suara cempreng Tobi yang persis kaleng rombeng.

"Senpai lupa kasih Kyuubi **LOLLIPOP**, sehari Kyuubi butuh 10 permen!" jawab Tobi kali ini sambil mamerin permen jumbo miliknya.

"BHUUUUUU!" teriak akatsuki kompak sambil noyorin pala Tobi.

"Itu mah akal-akalan elu aja!" kata Zetsu yang akhirnya sadar mereka semua terkecoh sama Tobi.

"Bah, gue kirain lu beneran ngerti omongan si Kyuubi!" kata Pein yang nyaris aja dia percaya sama omongan Tobi barusan.

"Halah, kalau elo sih, kagak heran percaya sama omongan si Tobi!" samber Itachi sok, padahal dia sendiri juga tadi sempet percaya sama Tobi.

"Tobi kan Cuma mencoba membantu" kata Tobi yang nyaris aja berhasil nipu senpai-senpainya.

"Udah-udah, sekarang giliran lo!" Konan sekarang nyuruh yayangnya tercinta buat interogasi Kyuubi.

"Oke…Kyuubi sekarang jawab dengan jujur dan sebenar-benarnya, siapakah pelaku dari perbuatan maksiat yang tidak bermoral dan benar-benar tidak berkeprihewanan sampai-sampai Kyuubi hamil. Karena perbuatan itu telah merobek-robek harga diri akatsuki serta nama baik akatsuki! Coba katakan siapa? SIAPA?" Pein nanya dengan gaya pidato serta semangat perjuangan kemerdekaan.

"Miaw…."

Krik….Krik…..

"Kelamaan lo Pein! Biar gue aja yang nanya!" samber Sasori sambil nendang Pein (kurang ajar bener nih anak).

"Kayak lu bisa aja!" cibir Pein gak terima omongannya di potong gitu aja.

"Nih, liat seni gue!" jawab Sasori sambil ngeluarin benda keramat miliknya.

"Hiruko? Ngapain lu ngeluarin boneka gak guna kayak gitu?" tanya Hidan mulai meragukan kewarasan Sasori.

"Banyak bacod, diem aja lo!" emosi Sasori kepancing gara-gara hasil karyanya di sebut 'boneka gak guna'. Semua yang lain mingkem, liat Sasori mulai melotot ala psikopat.

"Halo Kyuubi! Nama ku Hiruko!" Sasori mulai memperagakan beberapa gerakan dengan boneka Hiruko, akatsuki lain mulai cemas liat keautisan Sasori.

"Katanya Kyuubi lagi hamil ya? Berapa bulan? Boleh tau gak, siapa bapak dari bayi yang Kyuubi kandung?" Sasori ngoceh, kayaknya sih keliatan malah asik sendiri. Kyuubi sih malah lebih tertarik merhatiin boneka Hirukonya Sasori.

"Miaw…" Kyuubi mulai bergerak deketin Hiruko milik Sasori. Gak ada dalam waktu lima menit, Kyuubi langsung gigit baju Hiruko yang dia kira mainan.

"Kyuubi, Hiruko jangan di gigit! Lepasin woi!" Sasori berusaha menarik baju Hiruko yang di gigit Kyuubi.

"Meow..?" Kyuubi ngelepas gigitannya, walhasil bikin Sasori jatoh ngejomplang sambil gulung-gulung bersama bonekanya.

"WAKAKAKAKA MAKAN TUH GAYA SENI LU!" Pein langsung ketawa bareng akatsuki lainnya dengan nista ngeliat aksi konyol Sasori barusan.

"Jangan pada ketawa aja dong, bantuin gue napa!" dengus Sasori sambil pasang muka cemberut, masalahnya sekarang dia jadi nyangkut di boneka buatannya sendiri.

"Sini-sini gua bantuin" kata Kisame yang tampaknya udah bisa ngontrol ketawanya, dia bantuin Sasori bareng Zetsu, supaya bocah itu bisa lepas dari jeratan bonekanya sendiri.

"Giliran lo Zu!" kata Pein ke Kakuzu yang malah cuek bebek.

"Dibayar kagak kalau gua berhasil sukses interogasi si Kyuubi?" tanya Kakuzu dengan tingkat kematrealistisan tinggi.

"KAGAK!" jawab semua akatsuki.

"Kalau gitu gua ogah". Bales Kakuzu cepet langsung sibuk sendiri lagi.

"Emang kagak ada beres nanyanya, giliran lo Chi!" kata Konan geleng-geleng, sambil nyuruh Itachi untuk interogasi si Kyuubi.

"Baiklah Kyuubi, gue gak akan setengah-setengah" kata Itachi yang jaga jarak 2 meter dari Kyuubi.

"Miaw….?" Kyuubi dengan tampang bingung diem adem ayem, sambil meratiin Itachi mau ngapain.

"Bersiaplah" tampak Itachi sedang konsentrasi penuh, "Tatap mata saya, siapa yang menghamilimu, katakan…Katakan!" rupanya sang Uchiha lagi ngeluarin jurus sharingannya untuk menghipnotis Kyuubi.

"Miaw…Nyaw,,," Tapi sayang sebelumnya Itachi gak pernah Hipnotis hewan, jadi sekarang si Kyuubi matanya udah muter berkunang-kunang, dan…..

**BLUGH!**

Kyuubi dengan indahnya jadi molor akibat hipnotis gagalnya Itachi.

"Ah, Itachi bodong un!" Deidara ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil nabokin muka Kyuubi biar sadar.

"Sorry, hehehehe….Gue kan gak pernah hipnotis hewan sebelumnya, jadinya gagal deh!" bales Itachi sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

20 menit kemudian setelah berhasil membangunkan Kyuubi.

"Giliran lo, un. Yang terakhir, jangan sampe kagak bener, un!" ancem Deidara ke Hidan yang udah ngeluarin sabitnya.

"Oke Kyuubi, sekarang lebih baik katakan siapa pelakunya? Ingat Kyuubi zinah itu dosa, dilarang oleh Dewa Jashin! Bertobatlah sekarang sebelum terlambat!" Hidan malah gak ada bedanya dari Pein, dia ceramah dengan penuh api cinta yang membara.

"Miaw!" bales Kyuubi bersemangat juga.

"Jadi…Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Hidan tanpa sadar Kyuubi semakin deket ke dia.

"Miaw, miaw!" Kyuubi dengan riang gembira lompat ke Hidan. Sang immortal berusaha lari tapi telat, dia berhasil di terkam sang kucing.

"Wadaw, DASAR SIALAN! HUATSYIH!" Hidan mencak-mencak sambil bersin gak karuan.

"Payah lu, masa gitu doang udah tumbang!" ledek Itachi sambil terkekeh, ngeliat Hidan mukanya udah asem sekarang.

"Meow…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kucing lain dari arah luar markas.

"Miaw! Miaw!" Kyuubi ngebales suara tadi dan langsung lari keluar.

"Tunggu, un!" kata Deidara sambil ngejar Kyuubi yang lari ke luar yang di ikuti akatsuki lainnya (termasuk Sasori yang terpkasa ikutan kedepan dengan cara di gulingin kayak roda sama Kisame dan Zetsu).

"Furr…" Kyuubi mendekati sosok kucing yang pernah di liat Deidara sebelumnya.

"Meow…" kucing tersebut mendekati Kyuubi sambil ciumin muka Kyuubi.

"Aw…..So sweet…." Komen semua akatsuki melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Kayaknya kita gak perlu nanya lagi deh, siapa yang bikin si Kyuubi hamil" kata Sasori yang akhirnya bisa lepas dari jeratan Hiruko.

"Hmm..Hmm.." bales akatsuki lainnya gaje sambil manggut-manggut.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Kayaknya author lagi gak bisa banyak comment, mata author udah setengah ngantuk...Dans eperti biasa yang mau kasih review silahkan, juga kritiknya. Tapi ingat author paling gak suka sama para flamer yang kerjanya ngeflame tulisan orang kayak gak ada kerjaan (menurut author mereka cuma bisa ngomong soal kesalahan orang lain, padahal dia sendiri juga masih banyak banget kesalahan, author sudah pernah membuktikan hal itu kepada salah seorang flamer yang author gak bisa sebut namanya karena gak etis). Intinya sebelum ngeflame tulisan orang dengan kata-kata yang kurang pantas bercermin dulu lah ^^. Satu lagi, di fic ini bukannya author gak menerima saranide dari orang lain, tapi ini kan tema nya pengalaman sendiri hehehe. Harap maklum. Dan maaf kalau author masih banyak kesalahan baik dalam menulis fic ataupun kata-kata author sendiri.

**HAPPY READ! ^^V.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Akhirnya chap 8 bisa juga author update, maap lama bagian ini, soalnya datanya sempet hilanh, jadi author terpaksa buat ulang *sob*.

Deidara : Gak apa-apa, un. Yang penting di update.

Author : Makasih Dei-kun. Yosh, minna maap bagian ini dikit, soalnya author rada bingung buat bagian ini, soalnya dikit lagi udah mau abis ceritanya ^^.

Hidan & Itachi : Mau abis? YES! *jingkrak-jingkrak*.

Deidara : Dasar manusia-manusia pembenci binatang, un!

Author : Biarkan saja, Dei. Di baca yah, chap ini. Maap bad typos, hope you'll like it!

Warning : T

Disclaimer : Akatsuki and Kyuubi belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Cat Trouble**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Semakin hari perut Kyuubi semakin besar dan bulat (kayak celengan), tapi walaupun perutnya udah bulet kayak gitu, Kyuubi tetep aja masih suka lari sana-sini dan lompat-lompatan, bikin Deidara panik sendiri. Seperti pagi ini, gak biasanya Kyuubi yang kalau siang selalu keluar bertemu kekasihnya (cie elah, suit-suit *dicakar Kyuubi*), tapi hari ini Kyuubi diem di rumah tidur-tiduran di lantai.<p>

"Kyuubi tumben, un…" Deidara seperti biasa autis mode on kalau lagi sama Kyuubi.

"Nyaw…" jawab Kyuubi tetep melanjutkan aktifitas tidur-tidurannya dilantai.

"Kyuubi jangan bandel ya, un. Gue mau pergi misi dulu, un". Kata Deidara yang memang hari itu dia ada misi buat bantuin korban bencana alam di desa Iwa sama Konan dan Kisame.

"Buruan Dei, keburu siang nih!" teriak Kisame yang memang udah mejeng didepan markas dari tadi sama Konan.

"Oke, un!" balas Deidara menyusul kedua rekannya sambil tak lupa dadah-dadah gaje ke Kyuubi yang Cuma ngeliatin kepergian Deidara.

"Wah-wah, kemana tuh trio pembokat pergi. Kemana tuh mereka pergi Kyuubi?" tanya Hidan yang baru nongol sambil nyolek-nyolek Kyuubi pake kaki (iyalah, kalo dia nyolek pake tangan, dijamin bersin-bersin nih bocah).

"Meow!" bales Kyuubi yang malah ngerangkul kaki Hidan sambil gigit-gigitin kakinya. Yang di rangkul otomatis ngejerit ala banci sejadi-jadinya.

"Najis! Demi pierchiengan-pierchiengan gue, ngapain sih lo teriak-teriak!" omel Pein yang keluar kamar sambil ngelempar Hidan pake bantalnya yang bau iler (yaiks!).

"Tolongin gua Pein!" kata Hidan melas, udah lemes gak bisa gerak.

"Ogah!" bales Pein cepet dan masuk kamar lagi.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG GUA! SINGKIRKAN MAHKLUK NISTA INI DARI KAKI GUA!" teriak Hidan gaje bangunin akatsuki lain dari kamarnya masing-masing (termasuk Pein yang berhasrat mau lempar Hidan lagi pake kaos kakinya yang bau jempol).

"Suara lu bikin kuping gue budek tauk!" omel Itachi sambil pasang muka angker.

"Gak bisa dibilangin amat sih, gue udah bilang jangan berisik!" kali ini giliran Pein yang ngomel-ngomel sambil lempar kaos kakinya, tapi untung Hidan ngeles jadi itu kaos kaki nista mendarat dengan tidak selamat dilantai.

"Tega lu semua! Bantuin gua dong!" Hidan tetep cuek bebek meskipun semua akatsuki ngomel-ngomel ke dia.

"Udah-udah, bantuin tuh anak orang, kasian matung gitu". Kata Zetsu dengan setengah meledek.

=^W^=

.

"Puss…Sini-sini", Tobi berusaha manggil Kyuubi, mancing pake permen bulat warna-warni aka lollipop.

"Nyaw.." Kyuubi berbelok arah, dan sekarang sukses merhatiin permen yang dipegan Tobi.

"Thanks Tobi". Kata Hidan sambil bernafas lega, bisa lolos dari cengkraman maut Kyuubi.

"Miaw!" Kyuubi akhirnya ngejar Tobi yang ngibrit gara-gara ketakutan di tomprok sama itu kucing.

"EMAKKK!" Tobi sekarang nangkring dengan indahnya diatas bangku komputer milik Kakuzu.

"Turun gak lu, Tob!" omel Kakuzu takut komputernya rusak.

"Gak mau senpai! Kyuubi nakal, usirin dong!" jawab Tobi dengan gaya bocah TK.

"Sini Kyuubi, jangan ganggu Tobi, entar lu ketularan autis!" kata Kakuzu mencoba menolong Tobi, dan sayang sekali kali ini Kyuubi nomprok kaki Kakuzu.

"Anjrot, kaki gua di geragot!" kali ini giliran Kakuzu yang ikutan ngungsi bareng Tobi di atas bangku meja komputer.

"Senpai…Berat…." Kata Tobi yang keberatan karena Kakuzu mau gak mau nemplokin Tobi.

"Bantuin lah, Dan!" kata Kakuzu meminta pertolongan dari partnernya.

"Puss….Kitty-kitty…Sini puss" Hidan mencoba memanggil Kyuubi biar menjauh dari Kakuzu dan Tobi.

"Meow!" Kyuubi akhirnya beneran ngejar Hidan.

"Gyaaa! Itachi buka pintu!" Hidan gedor-gedor pintu kamar Itachi, saking paniknya dia gak nyadar Itachi udah buka pintu dan dia jadinya getok-getok kepala si Itachi dengan nista.

"Sialan lu! Ngapain getok-getok kepala gua!" Itachi udah melotot aja ke Hidan.

"Itu gak penting! Yang penting buruan masuk, liat noh!" bales Hidan sambil nunjuk belakang yang ternyata udah ada Kyuubi lagi jalan kearah mereka.

"Ngomong dari tadi!" kata Itachi sambil buru-buru masuk dan nutup pintu, melupakan Hidan yang terlantar di depan pintu.

"Itachi dodol! Buka pintunya geblek!" teriak Hidan panik karena Kyuubi semakin mendekat.

"Oh, sorry gue lupa!" jawab Itachi nyengir sambil kembali ngebuka pintu kamarnya.

"Buruan masuk!" sekarang Hidan malah dorong-dorongan sama Itachi, tanpa nyadar Kyuubi udah nangkring didepan mereka.

"Nyaw!" Kyuubi sekarang ngelilingin kaki Hidan sama Itachi, bikin duo bersin tersebut jatoh gulung-gulung dilantai. Dan berhubung Itachi sama Hidan udah K.O di lantai, Kyuubi sekarang gantian ngincer Pein dan Sasori yang emang masih bengong ngeliatin doang dari tadi.

"Sas…lu tau yang gue pikiran gak sekarang?" tanya Pein sambil lirik-lirik Sasori yang diem gak gerak.

"Gak usah ngomong, kayaknya kita satu pikiran Pein" jawab Sasori sambil minggir-minggir menghindari Kyuubi.

"KABURRR!" teriak keduanya langsung ngibrit ke atas yang otomatis dikejar Kyuubi karena di kira lagi diajak main.

=^M^=

.

"Aman, selamet-selamet!" kata Kakuzu langsung turun.

"Lega dah!" kata Zetsu yang rupanya dari tadi dia nyamar jadi pohon biar gak diganggu Kyuubi.

"Buset, lu dari tadi disitu? Sunggu contoh kamuflase yang luar biasa, bisa di uangkan neh!" kata Kakuzu yang berniat untuk mengadakan pertunjukan manusia pohon.

"Oi, udah aman ye?" tanya Hidan yang nongol dari balik pintu kamar Itachi.

"Aman, Kyuubi sekarang ngejar-ngejar Pein sama Sasori!" balas Zetsu sambil acungin jempol kaki (gimana cara?).

"Keluar, Chi. Si Kyuubi diatas" kata Hidan nyuruh Itachi keluar.

"Lega dah, semoga Kyuubi lama mainnya sama Pein, Sasori". Kata Itachi yang sekarang udah duduk santai di sofa sambil nyalain TV, sedangkan Hidan buru-buru ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Tapi kebahagian mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena gak lama Sasori dan Pein terlihat turun sambil lari-lari.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN KAWAN-KAWAN! AWAS KYUUBI DATANG!" teriak Pein pake toa dengan gaya tukang obral baju diemperan jalan.

"Miawww!" Kyuubi sukses nyeruduk Pein.

**DUGH!**

Pein yang diseruduk ikutan nyeruduk Sasori yang ada didepannya, dan dengan tidak elitnya sekarang giliran mereka berdua yang gulung-gulung di tangga. Akatsuki lainnya cengo ngeliatin dengan tampang sweatdrop.

"Nyaw…" Kyuubi sekarang menatap polos kearah akatsuki lainnya yang masih melongo.

1

2

3

"GYAAAAA BAHAYA!" teriak mereka kompak, Tobi sama Kakuzu ngacir ke dapur, Zetsu kembali berkamuflase jadi pohon, Itachi dengan semangat juangnya ikutan ngacir ke kamarnya, tapi sayang dia lupa buka pintu walhasil kejedot lah itu jidat sampe dia sendiri tepar dilantai sambil megangin jidatnya yang ikut-ikutan buncit kaya perut Kyuubi.

"Wakakakaka, ajib banget tuh itu jidat benjol!" Zetsu tertawa laknat melihat Itachi di nistakan Kyuubi.

"Ku-ku-kurang ajar lu, Hatsyih!" Itachi mengumpat sambil bersin-bersin.

=^W^=

.

"Lo itu berat banget sih, Pein! Makan badak lo ya!" omel Sasori sambil ngedorong Pein yang sukses nindih dia.

"Kasar lu, dorong-dorong!" Pein kesel didorong-dorong, gak terima.

"Nyaw…" Kyuubi ngeliatin SasoPein yang baru bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya dilantai.

"Kabur!" teriak keduanya kompak dan ikutan ngungsi didapur bareng Tobi dan Kakuzu yang udah lebih dulu nangkring diatas bangku.

"Hadeh, ngapain lu berdua ikut-ikutan kemari!" kata Kakuzu gak terima lapaknya dipake orang.

"Numpang menyelamatkan diri lah!" jawab Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuubi yang sekarang udah ada didapur.

"Jangan berisik senpai". Kata Tobi sambil bisik-bisik (ngapain juga bisik-bisik? Orang si Kyuubi juga punya mata, pastilah udah ngeliat ada sekumpulan mahkluk gak waras yang sekarang nangkring di atas bangku. Note : Mereka nangkringnya kayak posisi duduknya L).

"Meow…" sekarang Kyuubi tepat berada dibawah bangku Tobi, bikin bocah autis itu teriak-teriak gaje.

"EMAK, TOLONGIN TOBI! TOLONG!" sementara Tobi jadi umpan, para senpainya yang tidak bertanggung jawab ninggalin Tobi ck ck ck.

"SENPAI, JANGAN TINGGALIN TOBI DONG!" Tobi jejeritan sambil nangis-nangis autis.

**PLETAK!**

"Berisik lu!" Hidan yang merasa terganggu keluar juga dari kamar mandi sambil lempar gayung ke Tobi.

"Meow!" Kyuubi yang ngeliat Hidan langsung lari cepat ngejer cowok berambut putih tersebut.

"Gyaa, jangan Kyuubi! Jangan ganggu gua! Ha-ha-HATCHI!" Hidan sukses bersin, dan sekarang Kyuubi udah ada didalam kamar mandi.

"Si Hidan, kayak orang mao diperkaos aja…" komen Itachi geleng-geleng, gak nyadar dia sendiri tadi lebih parah ampe nabrak pintu segala.

* * *

><p>Sorenya….<p>

"Ternyata korban bencana disana kasian banget ya, ampe ancur-ancuran gitu rumahnya" kata Konan yang merasa iba melihat kondisi para korban bencana disana.

"Iya, un" timpal Deidara mengiyakan.

"Berarti kita beruntung lah, meski markas ditengah hutan tapi gak ancur-ancuran" samber Kisame merasa nasib mereka lebih beruntung masih punya markas yang layak pakai.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong….Ini bener markas kita?" tanya Konan pas udah masuk kedalam markas.

"Salah tempat nih, kayaknya. Masa markas kita porak-poranda kaya bekas korban bencana Tsunami gini!" kata Kisame ikutan gak percaya ngeliat kondisi markas yang mengenaskan.

"Tapi kita gak mungkin salah masuk markas kan, un" balas Deidara ikutan bingung.

"Ah, salah ini pasti, bukan disini nih! Markas kita kan gak seancur ini! Ayo cabut-cabut!" jawab Konan yang mengingkari kenyataan.

"DEIDARA CEPETAN BALIK LO!" suara cempreng khas akatsuki bergema didalam markas (kecuali Tobi yang udah tepar megap-megap).

"Kayaknya emang ini markasnya, buktinya barusan gue denger ada suara monyet teriak-teriak, un" kata Deidara yang akhirnya masuk kedalam, di ikuti Kisame dan Konan.

=^M^=

.

"Loh, kalian ngapain pada nangkring diatas situ, un?" tanya Deidara sambil nahan ketawa, liat tampang kusut temen-temennya.

"Lagi latihan jadi jemuran kali!" kata Kisame asal.

"Kyuubi tuh biangnya!" jawab mereka semua kompak sambil nunjuk tersangka tunggal, yaitu Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi sini, un!" Deidara manggil Kyuubi yang ajaibnya langsung ngerti dan lari ke Deidara.

"Miaw…" Kyuubi yang sekarang digendong Deidara malah bermanja-manja dengan tampang polos kayak gak punya dosa.

"HOREEE!" teriak akatsuki lainnya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak, udah persis bocah aja. Konan sama Kisame Cuma sweatdrop.

"Dei, lain kali lo jangan lama-lama ninggalin Kyuubi sama mereka, liat tuh langsung pada autis" bisik Konan pelan ke Deidara, Deidara ikutan sweatdrop liat akatsuki lainnya yang sekarang lagi nari lebay.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p>Author : Ternyata update chap ini benar-benar penuh perjuangan, tiap author mau update selalu failed melulu...<p>

Pein : Sabar Thor!.

Author : Makasih bagi yang masih review, walaupun fic ini selalu telat update, dan berhubung ceritanya mau abis dikit lagi, doakan semoga author bisa menyelesaikan fic ini agar selamat sampai tujuan akhir yaitu Finish!.

Deidara : Bagi yang masih mau review dll, silahkan un. Happy Read, un!

Kyuubi : Miaw!.


End file.
